Hello
by lorg mae
Summary: Mai receives a call from a boy weeks after she came home from London. (A story based from a fan fiction written by whitephoenix18, Trusting Intuition)


Hello there! If your reading this, I don't know what to say. Haha...

This is my first ever published fanfic for Ghost Hunt and this is based from another fanfiction entitled " **Trusting Intuition** ". If you haven't read that, I please check it out (cause this is set after the story). It's one of my fav fan-written stories for Ghost Hunt! I fell in love with it, hard, thus this fanfiction came out! I'll give all of my thanks to the writer, **whitephoenix18** , for writing such a great story! And THANK YOU for making time to read this story the last time, even though I might have came out a little weird messaging you suddenly.

Disclaimer: GH is owned by Ono Fuyumi and Kai is owned by whitephoenix18

* * *

 **Hello**

"Dad," a black-haired boy called out to his father, "can I call Mai?"

Oliver Davis halted at the sudden question of his son. He had finished his responsibilities in the university earlier today, so he was able to fetch Kai from school. They've just arrived home and, as he unlocked the door, Kai asked the question. He gave his son a curious gaze.

"Um…"

Oliver was not naive. He knew his son had been wanting to talk to Mai ever since her departure from England. In fact, he was rather appalled why Kai had just asked about it now.

"Well, never mind," Kai said and quickly pushed the door wider to go inside. Oliver carefully watched his son and sighed. He reached for his phone in the pocket of his slacks and punched Mai's name in the directory. He gestured his hands to Kai to come over.

"Kai, here," Oliver extended his arm and handed his phone.

"Can I?"

Oliver nodded in response.

A wide beam appeared on Kai's face, and without a second thought, the boy pressed the call icon and held the phone onto his ears. Oliver can't help but be amused by his son's actions. There was a slight pause as the international call was connecting. After a few seconds, a ring sounded and a female voice spoke on the other line.

"Moshi-Moshi. Naru, you called?"

Oliver sighed inwardly. He clearly heard that. He met his son's eyes who was staring at him evidently confused. He can't blame the child. Mai was speaking Japanese.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"..."

"Kai?"

Oliver saw the confusion turned into excitement played on Kai's face as the lady on the phone uttered the name. He raised his brows and nodded to his son urging him to answer.

"Is tha—"

"Hello?" Kai finally said.

There was a pause before the lady answered.

"Hello, Kai," she said, "How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

She chuckled pretty loudly and beamed, "I'm good, too! Well, do you need something Kai?"

* * *

Mai was lying in her bed when her phone rang. She grunted and turned towards the nightstand to reach for her phone.

"Arg. Who's calling me so early—so late? It's 12:30 am, for god sake," she grumbled. But whatever sleepiness she was feeling at that moment vanished into thin air as she read the glaring name on the screen.

N-A-R-U-C-H-A-N

 _Eeeeeeeehhhhh? N-Naru?_

She hastily got up from her bed and stared confusingly at her phone.

 _Why is he calling? Is there a problem? Perhaps, about Kai?_

This was the first call she received from England ever since her return to Japan, and it had been two weeks since then. She guessed this might probably be about Kai, something wrong must've happened, and immediately answered it.

"Moshi-Moshi. Naru, you called?" she said. However, there was no reply from the other end. This puzzled Mai.

"..."

"Moshi-moshi...?"

Still nothing.

 _Hey? What's this?_

Mai looked at her phone's screen again to check. It was definitely Naru, but why isn't he answering? She held her phone back to her ears. The brunette listened intently hoping to hear some noise on the other line or whatever. As she did, she heard soft breaths.

 _Someone's really there. Wait is this..._

"Kai? Is tha—"

"Hello?" a cute lad voice broke in.

 _Kai!_

Mai was extremely ecstatic. It was really Kai! She can't help but grin upon hearing the child's voice. God knows how much she missed it.

"Hello, Kai!. How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

She chuckled pretty loudly and beamed, "I'm good, too! Well, do you need something Kai?"

"Um," Mai could feel the hesitation from the other line, "no. Nothing. Is now not good?"

Mai felt a squeeze in her chest. "No! It's ok. It's good."

 _Really good._

"Did you just come home from school, Kai?"

"Yes!"

"How's school, then?"

"It was fun. We talked about animals and ecosystems today. Dad fetched me from school today," Kai said in one breath, clearly getting giddier as he talked with Mai.

"I see. I see. What did you learn in school?"

* * *

Oliver observed the boy. Kai was pacing around the living room with his free hand flaring around as he tried to explain his day to Mai over the phone. He could plainly see the delight painted on his son's face and can't help but feel pleased. Then, he went to the kitchen and grabbed some chocolate chip cookies and milk from the fridge. As he went back to the living room and placed the snacks on the coffee table, he saw Kai on the sofa with a big book on his lap, seemingly reading a passage in it to Mai. Oliver grabbed his son's bag, which was left unattended on the floor, and went upstairs to his room. After a few minutes, Oliver returned already dressed in home clothes. Kai was munching on a cookie now. He tapped the boy's shoulder stealing his attention momentarily.

"After that, go upstairs and get changed," he said.

Kai nodded sharply and returned his attention back to the call immediately after.

Oliver heard Mai's muffled voice over the phone. Then, he heard Kai answered, "Dad told me to change my clothes after this."

He could feel a smile threatening to form on his lips but before it could, he went to the kitchen and made a cup of tea for himself. When he came back, Oliver sat on the sofa across Kai. The call has gone on for 20 minutes now. Oliver heard the occasional mention of grandmother, grandfather, Aunt Madoka, and Uncle Lin. Mai was probably asking about them.

"Dad's less busy these days. He often fetches me from school."

Oliver jerked his head up at the statement and met his son's eyes. If he was another person, he wouldn't have noticed that small smirk hiding on his son's lips. Oliver frowned in question but the child broke his gaze in response.

"Do you want to talk with him? I can give the phone if you want," Kai said and the crease between his father's brows gone deeper.

The little boy nodded. "OK. Thank you for talking with me Mai. Can I call you again next time?"

His scowl was obviously skirmishing the huge smile that appeared on Kai's visage now.

"OK!" Kai lowered the phone and offered it to Oliver, "she wants to talk with you," he said as he placed the device on the table. Oliver grabbed it while looking suspiciously at his son. The boy shrugged his shoulders and quickly went upstairs. Oliver sighed and held the phone to his ears.

"Mai."

"Naru."

An awkward silence ensued between them. Oliver cleared his throat. Coincidentally, he heard Mai did the same.

"Ah, so," Mai started, switching back to Japanese. "How are you?"

"Fine. How about you?" He responded.

"Fine, too."

"Kai was really excited while talking with you."

Oliver could hear a laugh from the phone. He had quite missed that.

"Yeah. I can feel. Anyway, why did he call just now?"

"I don't know. You should have called him first."

"Well, yeah…" Mai answered guiltily.

Oliver sighed. "He's probably not sure whether it's OK to call you or not."

"I did tell him that it's OK to call me anytime he wants to. Remind him for me, Naru."

"Are you willing to pay the bills for the international calls, then?"

Mai loudly grumbled. "Shut up. I know you're rich, professor!"

A smirk found its way to Oliver's face. Mai has never failed in giving him good reactions.

"Yes. Yes, I am," he smugly replied.

"Arg. Whatever,"

"Were you sleeping?"

"Ah, no," Mai responded slightly taken aback, "Actually, yeah. But not really. I was just about to," she continued blabbing embarrassingly.

"Well, I shouldn't stall you any longer. Thanks for talking with Kai,"

"No, it was nothing. I enjoyed talking with him. I did miss the boy,"

"I see."

"..."

"Mai?"

"Ah, yes?"

"Goodbye for now. Call me anytime you need something,"

"Same to you. Call me whenever you need,"

Naru nodded. Not that Mai could see it.

"Well, goodbye, Naru,"

"Goodbye, Mai"

Oliver waited until Mai ended the call. He dropped his phone on the table and rested his back on the couch. He sighed and felt the tension he had left his body. It felt like some weight has been lifted away from him.

* * *

"That was awkward!" Mai said to herself as she ended the call with Naru. She was really happy about being able to talk with Kai, but she never thought the boy would offer to give the phone to his father. She could still feel her heart beating rowdily in her chest.

"Gosh," she whispered and flopped back on her bed. She was still embarrassed, and undeniably happy, about the hug that happened in the airport. To think Naru hugged her back. HUGGED HER BACK. Mai can't still wrap her head around it. Feeling her body heating up from the embarrassment, she buried her face to the pillow and squealed. After a few minutes, she finally calmed her nerves and she sighed.

 _I will definitely go back and help Kai in whatever way I can. I will help Naru._

Looking towards the nightstand, she saw her digital clock. It was already a quarter past one.

"Let's sleep, Mai," she said to herself. She closed her eyes and hoped to see good dreams for tonight.

* * *

 _(Edited few parts. I'm still learning English, so I know there are still grammar errors in here. I'll probably see them in the future. HAHA)_


End file.
